If We Were A Movie
by ilurvemybutterflies
Summary: You love someone and can't tell it to him/her face-to-face? Write a song, maybe it'll help you change the way you see tomorrow. Life has a script. No need to memorize everything. Just go with the flow and everything will go your way. Jonas & Cyrus' ONESHO


**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Jonas Brothers or Miley Cyrus or Emily Osment.

* * *

Ok. I have to tell you something but promise not to laugh or anything and promise me not to tell this to anyone especially to Nick. I think I like _like_ him I didn't think of him this way, you know like more than friends. It all started when Nick and I got rumored that we were dating. Its just crazy cause we're not and there's no possibility or any chances that it would happen cause we're _just_ friends. I just laughed at it thinking of how people placed a lot of colors on our relationship as friends. I like him as a friend; well that's how I felt, before. Now? I think I like him far beyond than friends.

I couldn't tell this to Emily even though I consider her as my best friend. She would just laugh about this whole drama that I'm in. But now, I've totally made up my mind. I will tell her. Maybe she can help me sort these things out.

'_Ring! Ring!'_

"Hi Emm" I said in a low voice while I'm lying on my head looking at the ceiling, which actually has a poster of Nick and I in our previous photo shoot when I toured with them.

"Oh Hi Miley" Emily greeted on the other side of the line.

"Emm, I've got something that I really _really_ want to tell you" I cried in a hopeless tone

"Ok…I'm listening" Emily said in her teasing voice

"I like…Ni- I mean somebody." Whooh. That was close. Maybe I'll not surprise her by not telling her the name yet.

"Is that somebody, somebody I know?" she asked playfully

"…Yes…" my heart is beating faster. I know she'd find out later when I tell her or when she would guess that it was Nick that I'm talking about.

"Is that somebody, which somebody I know, goes by the name of Nicholas Jerry Miller Jonassss!!" she squealed in excitement.

"What if I told you that, that somebody you knew, which is the somebody that I had a crush on, does goes by the name of _Nicholas Jerry Miller Jonas_, will you laugh at me?" I just told her. OMG! Now she knows. She'll probably tease me at the set or even at the shooting of my new episode for the season two of Hannah Montana which the Jonas Brothers will be the special guests.

"OMG!!! MILEY!! I KNEW IT! I KNEW IT!" she cried while jumping up and down on her bed. I can hear her bed go _'Boink Boink'_ then _'Bam!'_

"Owww"

"Did you just fall? I told you, you're old for that" I chuckled. I did tell her once when she jumped on my bed on the set of my show which did break into two.

"You guessed it right. So…back at the topic" she said in a teasing manner. I hate it when she use that tone.

"Wait… what do you mean that you knew _it_ already?" I haven't told her that before until now.

"Mileyyy… it's so obvious. On how you look at him whenever we hang out with them. How you act when you're with him" I've also noticed how I act whenever he would hug me or when he would put his arms around me. It gives me the tingly feeling.

"Am I really that obvious? Do you think he knew it already?" What if he knew it? But what if he doesn't? It doesn't matter. I'm still not telling him.

"I think not. But you, you really like _like_ him?"

"I just said it and I'm not going to repeat that again. Period." I declared

"Okay. Okay. So you plan to tell him soon or sooner?"

"You silly?! He would freak out. If I tell him about what I really feel for him would probably ruin our friendship and I don't want that to happen." I'd rather not say anything to Nick.

"You wouldn't know if you wouldn't try, right?" She actually has a point. I could just tell him and ask him if he feel the same way for me.

"Nah. I can't do it. Wait, Emm don't tell this to Nick, about what we have talked. Okay?" I said waiting for Emily's approval.

"Okay. Miley don't be late again for tomorrows shoot. We'll be shooting our new episode for the show."

"Oh yeah. I almost forgot that. Is that the episode where Oliver will be away for a summer trip?" the whole _'me-liking-nick'_ totally messed my mind up.

"Naww. Miley, it will be the episode where Hannah get to meet the Jonas Brothers. Remember?" answered Emily trying to make things clear for me.

"Oh! Sweet Nibblets! I totally forgot that!!! And…and Nick is gonna be there!! Great! Just perfect! Just the way I wanted things to happen!!" I babbled in a sarcastic way.

"Maybe you should tell him. I have to go. Night. Love yah!" then Emily cut the line.

_'What am I going to do!! Oh God help me.'_

I changed to my pajamas and went to bed. I keep on tossing and turning but I just can't sleep. Thoughts of telling Nick about how I feel keeps on entering in my mind and I can't make them vanish. Butterflies started to parasitize my stomach. I still can't sleep even though I'm sleepy and tired from work.

I took my guitar and at the same time took a pen and a paper from my drawer and tried to spend my time writing songs until I could sleep. I do that every time I can't sleep. That's why my song book is already full of my original composition which I'm too shy to show to other people for its too personal.

I began writing the lyrics and I added some notes to it and it came out perfect. Just the way I wanted it to be. I went back to my bed and I had a good night's sleep. See? The writing thing works.

"MILEY!! WAKE UP!! WE'LL BE LATE FOR THE TAPING!!" My dad kept on banging my door since its lock. I did lock it on purpose. Hannah Montana also needs privacy.

"Okay Dad I'm coming"

I went to the bathroom and took a quick shower and went to my walk-in closet then back to my room. I keep on looking at my mirror if the outfit would look good on me. It took me 10 minutes to change from one clothes to another then to another. I have to face a lot of different people with different fashion sense so I need to look good. I look in the mirror and think. When I get the perfect outfit went downstairs and proceeded to my bus. Since I don't have time I'll just take my breakfast on the way to the studio.

"Hi Emm. Where's Nick?" I asked whiled I kept on looking around to see any signs of Nick but I saw nothing.

"He's at their dressing room. He's with his brothers, goofing around. You know them _The Jonas Boys_." Emily rolled her eyes.

"Oh" I'm relieved. I don't know how to react when I see him. Now that Emily knew everything.

Our director called everybody to get ready for the shoot. I went to get my make-up done and wore my first outfit. I did well but there are still a lot of bloopers especially when I talk to the boys. I get really nervous especially when Nick will look at me. I would utter my lines which made the director insane. He kept on saying _'Cut! Miley?! What was that?...Okay roll the film. Take 5!'_

After we shoot for the seventh time our director told us to take a break. Joe asked me to stay at their dressing room and just talk with them and hang around with pizza and coke. I refused since I knew Nick will be there. I stayed at my room and took my guitar and my newly composed song. I strum the first verse and decided to stop when I Nick crossed my mind.

"Wait…Don't stop. It's good. I like it" I turned to look and saw Nick sitting at the couch behind to where I was sitting.

"How long you've been there?"

"Long enough to hear to the song" he replied while he sat in front of me and kept on begging at me to continue the song.

"Okay. I just made this song last night. Tell me if you like it. Here goes nothing." I sighed. I started strumming my guitar.

"Uh oh  
There you go again talking cinematic  
Yeah you!  
You're charming, got everybody star struck.  
I know." I looked at Nick and I saw him that he's totally drawn into the song which I made last night. The whole time I wrote the song I was thinking of Nick.

"If we were a movie  
You'd be the right guy  
And I'd be the best friend  
You'd fall in love with  
In the end we'd be laughing  
Watching the sunset  
Fade to black  
Show the names  
Play that happy song" he took the paper and sang with me. He did a couple of changes like he changed the guy to girl. He smiled at me and I smiled back. I could sense that I'm already blushing.

"Yeah, yeah  
When you call me  
I can hear it in your voice  
Oh sure!  
Wanna see me  
And tell me all about her  
La la  
I'll be acting through my tears  
I guess you'll never know  
That I should win  
An Oscar for this scene I'm in" he stopped singing and looked at me smiling. I can feel my stomach hurts and I can feel I'm having Goosebumps kinda like feeling that I can be scared, nervous, and shy, excited and at the same time happy.

"Wish I could tell you there's a twist  
Some kind of hero in disguise  
And we're together  
It's for real  
Now playing  
Wish I could tell you there's a kiss  
Like something more than in my mind  
I see it  
Could be amazing" I continued until I finished the whole song.

He didn't say anything to me until I put away my guitar. He just looked at me deeply that he was like trying to melt me down like ice to water.

"So you liked it?" I my eyes squint at him

"No… I love it" he said

"So what you gonna tell me? Joe said you want to tell me something" Joe did tell me about that when he was trying to invite me to come over their dressing room which I declined.

"He did said that? 'Oh he's freakin' dead right now'" he whispered but I can still hear him.

"Can I tell you something first?" I have to tell him. I don't care if he'd freak when I'll tell him. What's important is I told him.

"Oh yeah sure. That would be better"

"The song that I sang in front of you was… I actually made it for a particular guy that I like."

"Oh" he said in disappointment

"And I want to tell you… that…that guy is you" I said while mumbling the _'that guy is you'_ part

"Me? Yo- you like me… me?" I could tell he's uneasy when I told him that I like him.

I nod in response and bowed my head down in embarrassment and in regret.

"I'm sorry I told you. I know I shouldn't but I can't help it. It keeps on bugging me."

"But I'm glad you did" He did?

"You do?" I looked up to him

"What I was about to tell you Mile… is somewhat related to that"

"I like you. I've been since the first day I met you. But as one of your best friend I can sense that you've never liked me the way I liked you" he added

"But I just said I like you. Do you like me?" I asked

"What about I'll tell you that in that movie there's some kind of a twist that's happening right now" he smiled and winked at me.

I hugged him. Now I'm sure, as sure as the lyrics in my song that he likes me too. He hugged me back so tight and he pulled back. Our faces are now one inch apart, our nosed touched and he lean his forehead towards mine and said, "Wish granted" he slowly lean his lips on mine and we kissed like what I was dreaming the other day. He then placed his hand on my face and run it to my long brunette hair. I relaxed both my arms on his shoulders and run my hands to his curly locks. I pulled away and we looked at each other laughing.

"So does this mean that we'll put into reality the issues about us?" I chuckled

"Hmm…Let's just say that the movie becomes reality" he chuckled and kisses me on the lips.

"That sounds better" I kissed him back.

_'__Movies can become a reality after all'_ I thought

* * *

**A/N:** As i was writing the story i kept on listening on the song. i loved it so much that i could listen to it everyday. but it would just bore me. so anyways, thanks for reading and pls dont forget to review!!! muah!! love you guys!! i'll be looking forward to write a new one as i get those reviews. :D sweet nibblets! 


End file.
